The Rivalry Between The SES and The HD        RBSH
by WWEfan101
Summary: *Complete**Retitled* Melina followed Trish back to the cafeteria not exchanging any words with her. Why did Trish react the way she did when she had mentioned the SES? John Morrison,Melina,Jeff,Trish and more. Spy Story.
1. First Day of High School

**This is my first story so please don't fry me alive. I don't own the WWE or the Superstars that I mention or any sport teams I mention.  
**

**It is set in Detroit, Michigan and it contains a lot more characters than what the summary said. So it's starts at Melina's house, hope you guys like it. **

It is the first day of high school for Melina Perez and she feels very nervous. Melina started to pace around in her room wondering what her first day at high school would be like. Her mind was racing with all these thoughts. She was interrupted when her mother walked through her bedroom door.

"Mum I'm so nervous. What happens if I don't fit in? What happens if I have no friends?" said Melina anxiously still pacing around her room.

"Melina don't be so worried. Mickie and Maria are going to your school so you'll be fine sweetie" beamed her mum reassuringly. Melina sat down on her bed, her head buried in her hands.

"Yea I guess." Melina mumbled from behind her hands.

"OK sweetie meet me downstairs in 5 minutes." Her mum said as she briskly left the room. After all she wanted to drop Melina off at school so she could get to work on time. Melina jumped as she heard her phone receive a text message. _Who could that be she thought?_ She pulled out her phone from her jean pocket and flipped it open. It was from her boyfriend, John Morrison. She smiled widely and opened the text message.

_Hey Mel! I'm gonna miss you not coming to my school everyday __ . I love you Mel maybe we'll see each other today...1__st__ period...love ya._

Morrison

_Okay what's that supposed to mean? _Thought Melina as she thought of something to text back. She let out a shaky sigh and started texting back.

_Love you too Johnny  
xox Mel _

Melina heard her mother call from downstairs and then the front door close. _Damn it!_ She ran quickly down the stairs, stopped to pick up her school bag and to look into mirror to make sure her hair was okay. Melina was praying that her first day of school would just be normal... for once.


	2. Meet McCool's gang

Melina arrived at school and started walking through the hall ways. She was completely lost. After all the school was very large and covered in red and white. Large posters of the Detroit Red Wings were hung all over the place. _Welcome to Detroit High Melina. _ She thought looking around trying to catch sight of someone she knew.

"Melina!" someone called from behind her. Melina quickly turned round to find Maria smiling at her.

"Ria! How are you?" a wide smile appeared on Melina's face. She couldn't help but hug Maria before she answered.

"I just got back from Canada." Melina had a shocked facial expression.

"You went to Canada? Without me!" Melina folded her arms jokingly. "How was it?"

Maria couldn't help but laugh at Melina's somewhat strange reaction. "It was awesome. And guess who I met "she said now fiddling through her wallet until she found a picture.

" No! "Melina was now jumping up and down. Maria showed Melina the photo she had taken with Joe Sakic and Sidney Crosby. "You met them! You are so lucky Ria. Who do you think is hotter?" Maria grabbed the photo a stared at it her eyes flicking between Joe and Sidney. _ Joe...Sidney...No...Joe...Sidney...Damn. _

"It's kinda hard but I think Sidney is hotter" Maria said still looking between the two. Melina grabbed the photo and started looking firm at the picture. She sighed and handed back the picture to Maria.

"Joe Sakic is way hotter" laughed Melina. Someone bumped into her from behind.

"Well if it isn't the fresh meat" said the tall blonde girl. The tall blonde girl was staring right at Melina and Maria glaring at them both. Her eyes flaring with anger. "Beth the newbies won't scram!" she yelled at another girl who was walking past.

"Um... who are you two may I ask?" Melina said frowning slightly. She looked them both up and down.

"I'm Michelle McCool and this is Beth Phoenix" Michelle said, now looking Melina up and down. "So can you newbies scram? This is where the sophomores hang out." Michelle gave Melina a push. Melina stood her ground glaring at Michelle as anger boiled within her. Melina clenched her fists as if she was about to punch Michelle in the face. A man walked behind Michelle and kissed her. Melina mimicked someone vomiting as Michelle and Chris Jericho kissed passionately. Maria cleared her throat and the couple broke apart.

"So Chelle what's going on?" Jericho smiled down at her. 

"Nothing just the freshmen being annoying" Michelle answered still angry at Melina and Maria for apparently being in the sophomore area. Maria rolled her eyes and then looked at Melina. Melina pulled out her phone to see how John was going at he's new school. Probably better than she was anyway. Beth grabbed Melina's phone.

"Hey give that back!" shouted Melina as she walked towards Beth the anger and adrenaline pumping through her veins. Beth then gave the phone to Michelle. Michelle let out a loud laugh.

"Who's this newbie?" Michelle had a grim smile on her face as she looked at the picture of John Morrison and poked the phone in Melina's face. "Is it your boyfriend?"

"Give it back Michelle!" Melina shouted at her. She had asked nicely and now Melina's anger was starting to hit boiling point. She took a deep breath and stared at Michelle. "Look I don't want any trouble I just want my phone back."

"What are you gonna do about it anyway?" Michelle said now with a smirk across her face. Melina shook her head and then lunged at Michelle. Beth grabbed Melina off Michelle and restrained her.

"Let go off her you stupid bitch" Maria said as she was slapping Beth's arm. Melina was kicking and scratching like mad trying to get Beth off of her.

"What the hell is going on here?" said a man with rainbow coloured hair. Everyone turned to look at him. His arm was wrapped around what Melina made out to be his girlfriend and he was in a basketball uniform that said Detroit High. He looked somewhat familiar, similar to a guy that was on her tour of Greece but probably just a coincidence. Chris Jericho rolled his eyes.

"Trish, Jeff this is none of your business" Jericho said coldly. Jeff pulled Beth off Melina. Melina could feel the tension between Michelle and Trish. Melina folded her arms and looked between the two of them.

"Now McCool if you don't mind you should go talk to your little crew and talk about whatever you try hards talk about" said Trish glaring at Michelle. Michelle snorted and laughed.

"You used to be in our group, what happened? You traitor!" Michelle came face to face with Trish. Trish could feel Michelle's cold breath on her face. Trish rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Just give the kid back her phone" said Trish calmly. Michelle anger now boiling in her blood handed the phone back to Melina and gave her a little push. "You okay?" Trish turned her attention to Melina and Maria.

"I'll be fine." Melina looked down. Couldn't she have a normal day for once, I mean John was already at a different school what could be a worse than that. She focused her attention back to Trish and Jeff.

"Who are you two?" Melina stared right at the two.

"How rude of us" Jeff smiled. "I'm Jeff Hardy nice to meet you." He shook Melina's hand then turned to Maria and did the same. Melina squinted in thought. _Jeff Hardy ... How do I know that name. _Her thoughts were interrupted.

"I'm Trish Stratus" Trish rolled her eyes. "Seriously ignore the McCool gang they pick on anything that moves ... literally." Melina smiled at Trish's comment and Maria was in hysterics. Trish looked at Maria weirdly and turned her attention back to Melina. "So you're Melina right?"

"Um ... yea, How do you know my name?" Melina frowned at Trish, and then looked back to Maria. _How the hell did this girl know her name? _ Maria started laughing hysterically at Melina's reaction. Jeff and Trish were smiling at Melina's reaction too. "Did I miss something?" Melina said with a perplexed look upon her face.

"Mel don't freak I know Trish" laughed Maria. _What? How did she know Trish? Something weird is going on_ thought Melina. Melina looked between Maria and Trish several times before she finally spoke.

"How do you guys know each other?" asked Melina still perplexed. Maria sighed and decided to tell Melina what was going on. "Well?" Melina unfolded her arms.

"I met Trish when I was lining up to meet Joe and Sidney and we got talking about Vancouver 2010 and heaps of other things" beamed Maria. Melina now looked even more confused than before. The bell rang and both Maria and Melina jumped.

"Anyway guys I will see you two at lunch right?" assumed Trish with a smile on her face.

"Three I think because Mickie is probably late." Melina now looked at Trish and Jeff suspiciously.

"We'll see you then." Jeff and Trish left and disappeared into the wave of students. Melina and Maria both had history first. Melina was stuck in her thoughts. This day was just weird the text from John, Maria going to Canada and meeting a girl who met Melina on the first day of school. She couldn't even pay attention in history class because her thoughts wouldn't stop racing.

"Mel!" Maria whispered aggressively. She tapped her on the shoulder making Melina turn around.

"What!" Melina whispered back aggressively. Maria pointed in front of Melina making her turn to face the front again. The teacher had and asked her question but she was too caught up in her thoughts to notice.

"Well what is your answer?" Melina snapped out of it. Shit. She didn't even hear the question. She knew she was going to get in heaps of trouble if she asked him to repeat the question; she had already done that twice in this lesson alone.

"Um..." mumbled Melina. She looked down at the sheet in front of her that read The Battle of Thermopylae. She prayed that whatever she said was right. "Um... 480BC?"

"Correct. Took you 4 lifetimes but at least it's correct." Melina let out a sigh of relief and Maria tapped her on the shoulder again. Melina rolled her eyes and turned around to face Maria.

"What!" Melina whispered.

"How did you know that you've been out of it all lesson" Maria whispered.

"Well I'm a genius." The teacher heard what Melina said and a grin appeared upon his face.

"If you're a genius Melina you should know the answer to this question." Melina buried her head in her hands and eventually looked up at the teacher awaiting her question. "Who led the Greek naval forces in the battles of Artemisium and Salamis?" Was he serious? How was she supposed to know that? Melina racked her brains for anything that sounded familiar. Maria giggled from behind her.

"How am I supposed to know that?" protested Melina throwing her hands up. The teacher waited patiently for her answer. "Well my guess would be Themistocles because I know 100% Leonidas was the Sparta King." The bell rung and the class began to pack up its things. Maria stared at Melina in amazement.

"Mel how did you know that?" Melina finally found out where she had heard the name Jeff Hardy.

"I went to Greece and I learnt this stuff and that's where I met Jeff" exclaimed Melina. Maria gave her a strange look.

"Let's just get our lunch." Maria grabbed Melina's arm and they walked towards the cafeteria. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder and by the end it was just going to be off the weird scale. Maybe Melina was just finding it weird because she didn't have John around. She missed him. Her heart ached at the thought of him not being at her school. Her phone rang and she picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mel it's JoMo." John smiled though Melina couldn't see him.

"Johnny! I miss you heaps how's your new school going?"

" Well it's pretty big and I get lost in it like 5 times a day." John was now grinning.

"Yea I get lost too." Melina said twirling her hair.

"My school is covered in red and white and covered in ice hockey posters" John said. Melina frowned.

"What?"

John let out a small laugh. "I said my school is covered in red and white and covered in ice hockey posters."

"John are you sure-"John's phone cut out. "Hello? Damn it! "Melina's thoughts were racing again. John was acting strange and his description of his school was a lot like this one. Melina rubbed her head that was starting to hurt from all this thinking. John had moved to Wisconsin so he couldn't be at this school. He didn't sound upset about moving to Wisconsin so maybe he did stay after all. Melina would find out sooner or later. 


	3. The SES?

**I'm going to try and incorporate all the other characters in the next 2 chapters.**

This is chapter 3 hope you like it : ) 

Melina sat down on the only free table in the cafeteria with Maria still thinking about what John had said. She felt someone sit next to her and turned her head slightly to see who it was. Shocked at who she saw next to her she hugged Mickie.

"Where the hell have you been?" Melina said shocked to see her friend at school.

"I slept in..." Mickie muttered as she started eating her lunch. Maria rolled her eyes. Mickie always slept in no matter what day it was. Sometimes she would sleep all day. They continued to talk about how their summer holidays were and where they had all been and Maria just had to rub it in everyone's face that she had gone to Canada and met with Joe Sakic and Sidney Crosby. Melina didn't care that much considering she had gone to Greece and spent most of the summer with John. After about 15 minutes sharing their holiday memories someone crept up behind Melina and covered her eyes. Melina didn't even need to hear the voice.

"Guess-"Melina interrupted him. She turned around gave John a hug.

"Johnny!" exclaimed Melina. "What are you doing here?" John sat down, greeted the girls and wrapped his arm around Melina. John grinned at Melina who now rested her head upon his shoulder.

"I got a scholarship here" he beamed. "So girls how are you?" He looked from Maria, Mickie and smiled down again at Melina. She was perfect for him.

"Not too bad..." Mickie said looking at the love between Melina and John hoping that she could be loved one day like that. Maria was also staring at Melina and John with a smile painted upon her features.

"That's cos you just woke up" Melina said to Mickie. John frowned down to Melina and look sideways at Mickie. After finally realising what Melina was getting at he asked Maria what she did in the holidays. All four of them turned around when they heard a high pitched scream. Michelle McCool came striding towards them followed by Beth and her disgusting boyfriend Chris Jericho. They were followed by five other people. One of them was wearing a singlet and was pretty built up it looked like he had been working out for years and his head was pretty much shaven. He was holding a brunette's hand which Mickie knew was Layla as she had her own little showdown against her earlier. Another one was wearing an SES t-shirt holding hands with his girlfriend who Maria thought looked like Barbie; however her boyfriend didn't really look like Ken. He looked like a more rebel Ken. Beth was also with her boyfriend who looked similar to Chris Jericho and he was wearing a Captain Charisma t-shirt. Who was the girl in that relationship Beth or Christian?

"What are you doing on our table?" Michelle argued, shocked that anyone could sit on her SIMPLY FLAWLESS table. Melina started searching the table. Michelle looked at Melina to see what she was doing.

"Unless I'm blind, I don't think the table says your name on it." Melina disputed a smirk appearing on her face. Michelle was lost for words no one had ever spoken to her like that before, only Trish had but that was because...never mind. The rebel Ken stepped forward and he looked furious.

"Get off our table! Or I'll make you fresh meat, mince meat!" He yelled in John's face. Barbie grabbed his arm and tried to calm him down. "Not now Kelly!" Just a little bit aggressive there CM Punk. The man in the Captain Charisma t-shirt stepped forward pushing Punk to the side. Punk folded his arms in annoyance.

"Get off our fucking table. Hi Melina we heard about you "mocked Christian. Melina's eyes were glued to the ground; John could tell Melina was upset. Layla then added her comment on the morning's event.

"I know it was so funny according to Michelle here. Melina wanted her phone back-" She was cut off by a loud chuckling coming from her boyfriend, everyone in the McCool gang turned to look at him.

"Newbies are just lame" he continued to chuckle. The McCool gang all chuckled and Mickie mumbled something under her breath. John was concerned for Melina she still had her eyes glued to the ground and hadn't moved an inch since Punk yelled at them. John opened his mouth to speak.

"Captain Charisma eh? You're like Captain Cactus, speaking to girls like that" John said as he could not believe the disrespect coming from these try hards. Christian smiled wryly and opened his mouth and said,  
"Your girlfriend is a stupid whiny bitch and how many guys has she slept with, you think she's faithful-"John punched him square in the nose. Christian stumbled back grabbing his nose as he felt blood pouring out of it. Beth had run up to him and tended to him as he was now on the floor whimpering. What a wuss! John was turning red and shaking with rage no one insulted Melina not on his watch. Michelle kneeled in front of Melina mocking her with the incident this morning. Melina finally looked up and her eyes locked with Michelle.

"If it means that much to you take your stupid table dumb ass!" Melina yelled in Michelle's face and stormed off, Michelle grabbed her arm. "Take your arm off me" Melina said warningly. Michelle couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe this will shut you up" Melina slapped Michelle across the face. Michelle snapped and lost her cool and lunged at Melina and pushed her up against the wall. The whole cafeteria was now glued to the action that was happening around the McCool gang. Melina slapped Michelle's hand out of the way.

"Did I mention who I was Melina? I am the leader of the SES and I know who your working for" she said below a whisper so only Melina could hear. Was she mad? Melina was an ordinary high school kid she was working for anybody. Melina frowned; she honestly didn't know what Michelle was talking about. She didn't even know what the SES was. "Next time Melina you and your friends won't be so lucky" Michelle smiled evilly at Melina, she turned away, "I forgot something" She turned around and punched Melina in the mouth; she slid down the wall holding her mouth. The McCool gang walked back to their table and sat down and had their lunch.

"Bitch!" Melina screamed as she stomped on the floor with her left foot. She moved her hand away from her mouth and looked down on her hand to find fresh blood. John, Mickie and Maria had rushed over to see if she was okay. John had been debating Punk about how to treat women and Maria was there trash talking to Kelly. Mickie was getting revenge on Layla. The cafeteria had now gone back to its usually self.

"Mel you're bleeding" John exclaimed. He fiddled in his jean pocket until he found a tissue and handed it to Melina. She thanked John and told John, Mickie and Maria that she was going to go to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

As she walked to the bathroom many people were giving her strange looks as if she was an alien from a different planet. What was Michelle talking about? SES? Melina was totally confused she knew this day could only get weirder. All her friends knew when she wanted to be alone and this was one of those times. She went to the bathroom, looked at her reflection in the mirror and started washing her mouth out. She burst into tears and let them stream down her face. "What was Michelle's problem" she mumbled. Melina could never get on normal day after her father and her mother divorced, ever since then she would never have a normal day, never. The only taken cubicle made a flushing noise and Trish walked towards the sink and washed her hands, she noticed Melina crying.

"Melina? What's wrong? Sweetie what's wrong?" Trish looked at Melina worriedly. Melina looked sideways at her.

" Michelle" Melina said wiping her tears away and tending to her mouth. Trish wrapped her arm around Melina to comfort her.

"What did that stupid bitch do now?" Trish said the anger was definite from her voice.

"She said something about the SES and that I worked for someone-" Trish cut her off and moved away from Melina, alarmed.

"The SES. What about the SES?" Trish questioned her eyes ablaze.

"What you know them?" Melina looked at Trish who now was looking very nervous. "Somehow I don't think that you met Maria by coincidence" Trish and Melina's eyes locked.

"I'll explain to you later, first you have to come meet my group". Now this was officially off the weird scale and Melina was going to get to the bottom of it because curiosity got the better of her.


	4. John Encounters the SES

**Updating Chapter 4 again cos there were errors it's pretty much the same though. Also I thank my reviewers : ) **Melina followed Trish back to the cafeteria not exchanging any words with her. Why did Trish react the way she did when she had mentioned the SES. Melina simply did not understand. She signalled to John, Maria and Mickie to come to her as Trish was going to introduce them to her friends. Trish smiled at her friends.

My English teacher told our class to work on our creative writing lol so this is chapter 4.

Enjoy : )

"Hey guys, this is John, Melina, Maria and Mickie they're new here" There was a small chatter amongst them and Melina watched all of them suspiciously. Lita was the first to speak.

"So you guys freshmen?" she asked casually. They all nodded. Melina also realised that Lita's arm was wrapped around a man wearing sunglasses and he was eating a lot of French fries. With a mouth full of food he introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Adam but everyone calls me Edge" he said all muffled. A handsome man nudged him urging him to be more polite. He was dashing; he was so handsome a face like an angel. He stood up and held out his hand.

"Hey are you all doing? I'm Cody Rhodes" he shook their hands. The man sitting next to him had broken out into silent laughter.

"Codeman what kinda introduction was that? I'm Evan by the way" he continued to laugh at Cody and play with his food. Melina eyed them all with mixed feelings of happiness and suspicion. Eve, Christy, Candice, Ashley and Matt continued to introduce themselves.

"So you girls wanna do something this afternoon?" Ashley said in a friendly tone. Melina forced a smile.

"Depends what we're doing" Melina said cautiously. Trish looked sideway as she bit her bottom lip. Trish knew her friends didn't know and Melina was getting to close. Melina stared back at Trish and frowned at her reaction. She turned her attention back to Ashley and the group.

"We should go shopping!" exclaimed Christy. All the guys rolled their eyes.

"Sorry Christy but all the guys are playing basketball we need to train for our game" Jeff replied to Christy in a hopeful tone. After all he didn't want to be carrying all the bags of shoes and clothes they were most probably going to buy.

"Well you don't have to come, plus we need to win this game anyway to make the finals, so let's go shopping" Candice agreed, she always went shopping on Fridays, always.

After school the girls walked to the nearby shop while the guys including John went to train for basketball. Amongst the girls in the mall they were debating on which shop they should buy their clothes from. Christy really didn't mind where they shopped; all she cared about was getting a new pair of shoes. Melina wasn't tootalkative as she was trying to build up of what had happened the past day and a bit. She was not in the mood for shopping she wanted to talk to Trish and find out more about this SES that Michelle was talking about. Her thoughts we cut short by Candice screaming.

"Oh my gosh! Eve! Have you heard this new song by Ke$ha! It's so good!" Eve rolled her eyes and covered her ears as she didn't like Ke$ha that much. Lita also rolled her eyes and put her iPod headphones in.

"Candice, you should listen to ACDC and Kiss" Lita said turning up her music to block out Ke$ha. Maria and Mickie had gotten in to a mini debate over which song was better Tik Tok by Ke$ha or California Gurls by Katy Perry. It didn't matter both the songs sounded the same anyway. Melina had had enough of the song debates so she decided to shut everyone up.

"Don't tell me about Ke$ha and Katy Perry. I'm a Beyonce fan, she shits on everyone." Trish couldn't laugh at Melina's comment. Christy signalled everyone to come into the store Supre. They spent one hour shopping and by the end of it they were all exhausted.

Meanwhile back at school the guys were all playing basketball. Edge had raised the point of who everyone was dating. Cody sighed and looked down. "I haven't asked her yet". Evan whose nickname was airbourne also wasn't dating. Jeff caught the ball and shot a three pointer and got it in. "Trish is my gal" he smiled.

"Are you smiling cos you're dating Trish or because you got the shot in?" Matt asked. Jeff rolled his eyes at his brother as the answer was obvious. Jeff passed the ball to John who ran up a layed it up.

"My girl is Melina always has, always will be" John passed the ball to Edge. He moved it round in his hands.

"How would you like to join the basketball team?" asked Cody. John was a bit confused.

"Well I got a scholarship here for basketball so I guess I wouldn't mind" John smiled. Jeff looked at the time on his watch.

"We better get going or else mum will kill us Matt. Anyone else need a lift?" Cody and Evan catch a lift with Matt and Jeff, Edge walks home as he lives nearby and John stays behind to shoot some more hoops.

30 minutes pass and John sat on the bench to catch his breath. He turned around as he heard a noise. He saw the four male members of the McCool gang, this could not mean good news if anything this would be the worst news ever. Batista greeted John. John replied coldly, "what do you want?" CM Punk let out an evil chuckle.

"How's your little bitch going?" Christian said with a wide grin on his features.

"You know I'm not afraid to break your nose again" John smirked. Batista grabbed John and he threw a fist on two at him but it was four on one not a good start. Christian punched John square in the nose as payback. John hunched over holding he's nose as it ached from Christians punch. John threw a punch back at Punk hitting him on the neck. Batista and Jericho grabbed hold of John and pushed him into head first into the basketball pole. John let out a cry of pain, his skull may very well of been cracked right there. He lay on the ground bleeding from his nose and mouth, his body limp.

"Christian you do the honours" Punk encouraged. Christian picked him up and dropped him shoulder first onto the steel bench. John felt his arm crack and let out a cry of pain on impact with the steel bench.

"That's why you don't mess with the McCool gang!" Christian shouted while towering over a destroyed John. John muttered one word, Mel. Christian kneeled down next to him. "Oh don't worry we'll get her to, the SES will take you down." They paraded out of the room like they actually had achieved something. The first person John called was not in fact the ambulance or his family, he called Melina. Melina looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hi JoMo" Melina smiled. A weak trembling voice replied.

"Mel, I need you to pick me up" John let out a cry of pain as he tried to sit upright. Melina was now worried sick.

"Are you ok? Something isn't right" She heard John cough from the other end of the phone.

"Mel, hurry" he groaned. Melina grabbed her car keys.

"Where are you John?" she asked as she got into her car.

"I'm in the gym at school" he groaned again. The phone cut out. Melina drove to the school and had dialled 911 because she had an instinct, she knew John was hurt. She ran down the hallway ignoring the looks of the janitors and burst through the doors of the gym and ran hurriedly towards John. She kneeled next to him and went into shock. Melina cradled John's head in her arms as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"John, baby, what happened" she helped him sit upright. He wrapped his good arm around Melina and held her tight as he closed his eyes in a silent agony.

"Thank god you're here Mel, Michelle's gang came after me-"

"That bitch!" Melina shouted as she helped John to the bench. He let out another cry of pain as he sat down. Melina's vision was now going blurry from the tears. This was her fault for apparently working against the SES. She needed to find out what was going on. A stray tear rolled down Melina's cheek as she thought of what she done to cause this attack on John. She felt that she was at fault for all of this. John wiped her tear away with his good hand and pulled her into a hug. Melina had no choice she had to ask Trish what on earth was going on because if she didn't all hell would break loose.


	5. They're Spies

**Ok this is chapter 5. Sorry it's so short :( I have heaps of school work to do so I won't be able to update often in the next month.**

So hope you enjoy this chapter

Melina had just returned from the hospital she had spent three hours with John_. Why would the McCool gang attack John above all people?_ Melina thought. She unlocked her front door to find her mum worried sick pacing around.

"Mum I'm home" Melina called.

"Melina where have you been!" Melina looked down at the floor.

"Mum I was at the hospital" she said running her hands through her hair.

"Are you ok?" her mum asked worriedly.

"It's John he's hurt" she answered her mum and she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. Why was her window open she never left her window open. She closed it and turned around to come face to face with Trish.

"Shit! What are you doing in here? What are you doing in my house? Haven't you heard of knocking" Melina shouted making hand gestures at Trish. Trish sat down on Melina's bed her eyes locking with Melina's.

"Calm down I'm here to explain to you" Trish said. Melina had so many questions to ask her. One of them being how Trish got into her room considering her house was two storeys.

"Ok what the hell is going on here? And how did you get into my room?" Trish let out a sigh and flopped down on the bed. She covered her face with her hands. She mumbled something that Melina couldn't quite catch. Melina was now leaning against her window ledge. "Well?" Trish stood up and faced Melina.

"Long story short Melina, I'm a spy. Jeff and I were supposed to find you and Maria for our boss" Trish's eyes trailed around the room, she was very nervous. Melina stared at Trish blankly. What Trish had just said hadn't registered in her mind yet. "Whatever happens don't worry about Michelle ok." Melina's eyes darted around the room. Her mind racing with thoughts.

"What is the SES exactly?" She didn't dare look at Trish. Trish took another deep breath and cleared her throat.

"The SES is a secret society that split from the HD. I used to be a member of the SES until something happened." Melina was getting agitated now and she crossed her arms.

"Why me?" Melina finally looked up at Trish anger filled her eyes. "Why John?"

"The McCool gang are part of the SES. The HD doesn't know what they're up to and we need more support to take the SES down. Mel we need you cos you're really smart, we need anyone we can get to take them down" Trish looked Melina in the eye. Tears now welled up in Melina's eyes.  
"You know thanks to you and the SES or whatever John is in the hospital and now you come to me for my help. Who do you think you are? John told me what Christian told him and apparently I'm next and let me tell you I've had it with freakin' Michelle!" Melina yelled back at Trish. Trish took a deep breath.

"Mel, I know you're scared of Michelle so am I" she admitted. Trish hugged a now crying Melina.

"She's made my life hell and she's known me for one day" Melina sobbed.

"That's cos she feels threatened" Trish backed away. Melina wiped her tears.

"She works for the SES why would she feel threatened by me a nobody" Melina now looked out the window.

"She's jealous of you Mel. Don't you get it? You have the man, you have the friends and all she has is the SES orders whatever they are, the HD will find out." Trish exclaimed as she leaned against the wall. Melina didn't know what to think. Trish and Jeff were spies and so were the McCool gang, she scratched her head in thought. John was in the hospital. Melina was losing it but managed to still ask Trish a question.

"Why did you leave the SES?" Trish looked down and closed her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"My love for Jeff made me leave after all he worked for the HD, I should've stayed in the SES considering the aftermath" Melina looked at Trish whose eyes were glued to the ground; she could see that Trish was upset. Melina's curiosity got the better of her.

"What happened?" Melina said to break the silence. Trish took her weight off the wall and started walking slowly around the room her eyes not moving away from the floor.

" A lot"


	6. Flashback

Trish retold the story.

_It was winter and I arrived to school late because I got home late the night before and so did the McCool gang. It had snowed the night before and it was relatively cold that morning, more snow was forecasted for that evening as well. Let's just say I got an early Christmas present._

Trish closed her eyes in a silent agony as Melina was silent listening eagerly.

_I was trudging through the snow to get to the school gateway, Michelle walked up to me obviously as a distraction as Christian punched me from behind making me fall unconscious. _

__Trish had now turned her back to Melina.

_I woke up to cold water being poured upon me. It took me a few minutes to realise that I was tied to the school flagpole, I'm not sure what water was poured on me but all I knew was that I was going to be left for dead. The McCool gang had taken my jacket and were taunting me with it. Dangling it in front of me. They walked off towards the school and left me out there in the cold._

Trish had now started to cry as she relived the moment. Melina had started to feel sorry for her and decided to go comfort her.

_After a few hours, I knew I was suffering from hypothermia. I couldn't feel an inch of my body, I was cold and I was wet. My knees were buckling from underneath me. I was dying and I knew it._

"Trish I'm so sorry" Trish clenched her fist. She continued her story.

_I had been up there for about five hours. I didn't want to die alone. Someone came and untied me. I slowly opened my eyes and Jeff was holding me. I remember me being held quite clearly. Jeff holding me made me feel somewhat happy. I was going to die in his arms, in the arms of the man I loved. I think he was swearing a lot as he was probably going into shock. He wrapped me up in his jacket and I remember telling him not to or else he will freeze as well. He didn't care as long as I survived. Thanks to Jeff I got to live. The paramedics said if Jeff didn't get there when he did I would have surely died._

Trish wiped her tears as Melina sat down on the bed next to her. "Trish, that's terrible, why would they do that? Isn't it a little extreme?" Trish rubbed her head. Mel you don't understand Trish thought. Melina hugged Trish. "I'll help you ok" Trish looked down at her as she stood up.

"Really?" Trish said wiping away her tears. Melina nodded, she felt sorry for Trish and she certainly hated the SES after what she had just heard and what they did to her and John.

"Well it could be worse. Michelle could be related to you or something" Melina tried to cheer Trish up. Trish looked as if her insides had been ripped out. Trish looked out the window.

"Mel, that's the problem. Michelle's my cousin" 


	7. SES Gathers, HD Recruits

**I know this chapter is really long but I haven't updated for awhile and I won't be updating for like 3 weeks.**

This chapter has a lot in it. So I'm hoping you all enjoy it.

**Enjoy reading : ) **

_

* * *

_

Melina was sitting on the staircase at school, she had decided to miss history class. Batista, CM Punk, Kelly Kelly and Layla stood in front of Melina. She looked up from where she was sitting.

"What do you freaks want?"

"Simple" Layla laughed. Melina turned away but came face to face with Jericho, Michelle, Beth and Christian. Michelle smiled her evil smile.

"We are going to give you two choices" Melina looked for an escape except she was surrounded. Christian punched Melina, the impact making her fall backwards. Batista and CM Punk restrained Melina as Michelle walked swiftly down the stairs wearing that evil smile. She came to a stop and pulled out a long knife. Melina struggled to back away. Michelle was going to kill her.

Melina awoke suddenly at 9am the next morning. Her forehead covered in sweat and she was shaking just a little bit. She stared at her ceiling her thoughts racing. Trish was almost killed by the SES. John was brutally beaten and Melina was next. By the looks of things she was probably going to end up near death to. Melina yawned and stretched her legs. She walked wearily downstairs to have breakfast only to find Candice, Ashley, Eve, Christy, Mickie, Maria and Lita there to greet her.

"Had a sleep in did ya?" Mickie smiled at Melina who was still very tired, she barely got any sleep last night. She was worried. Melina eyed Mickie weirdly.

"You're not the one to talk about sleep ins" Melina snapped at Mickie. "So how's everyone been?" Melina forced a smile.

"Mel, we have some bad news" Candice said a half smile on her face. Melina flinched.

"We kinda broke your toaster" confessed Eve. Melina rolled her eyes, that's what they had to tell her. John was in the hospital, Trish had her problems and now she had to deal with the SES. Everyone was now staring at her.

"Mel, are you ok, you don't look so good" Melina ignored what Ashley had just said. She wanted to see John. She wanted to help Trish. She longed to tell her friends what Trish had told her.

* * *

Meanwhile at a secret location the SES had gathered. Their leader Chuck couldn't believe that Michelle had spilt there secret to an outsider. He was pacing around the room throwing or kicking anything in his path.

"Michelle! How could you be so stupid!" yelled Chuck furiously. He threw a chair against the wall in rage. "You..." he pointed at Michelle "have to get your act together!" Michelle looked away. She couldn't do it. She couldn't do what he asked, not to Trish. "Now go get you stupid crew and do what I asked." Michelle met his gaze.

"I can't" she managed to say. "I can't do that not after you killed Miz" Chuck laughed coldly.

"If you don't ... destroy Trish, then I will and then after I'll kill you" his eyes were cold and dull as Michelle looked into them.

"What about Melina?" questioned Michelle.

"You have to get rid of her too. Now go do your part for the SES" Michelle looked down. She couldn't do this to Trish. Trish was her cousin for god's sake. Chuck was going to kill Trish and Michelle. Michelle had no choice but to do Chuck's bidding.

* * *

Cody, Evan, Edge, Jeff and Matt had all gone to the Detroit Piston match last night and they were all crowding around John's bed. Evan handed him an autographed ball they got for him. John smiled and thanked them. He wanted to see Melina; all he cared about this instant was Melina. Words couldn't describe John's love for Melina; she was the only girl he would ever love.

"Guys I have something important to tell you" Jeff started. Everyone turned their attention to Jeff. "There no way to tell you this without a major shock so I'm just gonna say it." He cleared his throat twice before speaking again. "Matt, Trish and I are spies that work for the Hart Dynasty... HD. The McCool gang work for another spy society called the SES... Straight Edge Society"

"I knew it!" John exclaimed as everyone looked at him. "What? The McCool gang had to be something right? They did like full attack us freshmen." Cody scratched his head as he stared at Jeff.

"Let me guess you need our help?" Cody asked. Jeff nodded reluctantly.

"We are low on numbers after the HD split" Matt said. Evan shrugged his shoulders.

"What the hell. I've always hated the McCool gang, I'm in" Evan said sinking into a vacant chair. Edge was scratching his chin in thought. After a few minutes of thought he shrugged and nodded in agreement. John who was smiling then opened his mouth to speak.

"I'll join on one condition. That you go and get me Subway. I can't eat anymore hospital food it's disgusting." Jeff smiled and the others also let out some small chuckles.

"What do you want Nitro?" asked Jeff. John thought for a second.

"Italian BMT" answered John.

"Okay, let's go guys." They all left as Evan was still laughing at John's reaction.

* * *

Back with Melina and the rest of the girls they were discussing the new hits on the radio. Melina looked at her watch it was 1 pm. She thought it was about time she went and saw John. She picked up her car keys, notified everyone that she was going to the hospital. As Melina was driving to the hospital her phone rang, she pulled over and answered it.

"Hey Mel, it's Jeff. Have you heard from Trish? She didn't come back to headquarters."

"I haven't heard from Trish I thought she did go back to headquarters. Is she okay? She was sorta upset last night"

"I don't know Mel. The SES did kill her cousin Miz. Anyway can you keep an eye out for her?" Melina nodded as she stared out the front windscreen.

"They killed her cousin. That's horrible. I'll keep an eye out Jeff."

"Thanks Mel." He hung up and Melina continued her way to the hospital to see John.

* * *

Trish was wandering the streets of Detroit. She liked to go on walks to calm her nerves. She didn't really have a home because she lived with Michelle. She couldn't live with Michelle for obvious reasons so her home was the HD headquarters. As for Jeff and Matt, their father was a spy and their mother left when she figured out. Their father was killed on a mission so they were left under the guidance of Bret Hart their leader.

Trish heard her phone ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket looked at it and decided to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Trish it's Michelle" Trish felt a knot in her stomach form and her eyes flared with anger. Anger was firing up within her.

"Why are you calling me? I don't want to talk to you."

" Trish, listen, I'm coming back to the Hart Dynasty" lied Michelle.

"How can I trust you Straight Edge Society losers and after what you did to me" Trish argued.

"You know your trainer Kane back at the HD headquarters he said I was allowed to come back."

" No one can be allowed back in unless they have our leader, Bret Hart's permission" Trish raised her voice.  
" If you don't believe me we'll meet in like an hour in the foyer of HD headquarters" Michelle offered. Trish let out a sigh.

"Fine meet me there in one hour"

* * *

Melina now sat next to John who was in the hospital bed, holding his hand. The guys had gone to get some decent lunch for John because he didn't particularly like the hospital food. John was asleep and every now and again he moaned in pain. Melina lightly kissed him on the forehead. She couldn't bear seeing him like this. The SES had had a good beat at him. His arm was broken in two places, he needed stitches on his split mouth, he had a fractured nose and not to mention the minor concussion he had suffered after he went head first into the basketball post. He was a mess. Melina moved some of his long hair out of his face and he mumbled something that was incoherent. He said for a second time and this time it was clearer, he was saying Mel.

"Johnny, I'm here" she replied to his mumbles. He slowly opened his eyes to find Melina sitting next to him.

"Mel, you're here. I was dreaming about you" John managed to smile. Melina's heart melted at the sight of seeing him smile, he had the best smile in the world and it was always real. "Come 'ere" John said shuffling over making room for Melina to come lie next to him. Melina lay down next to him and laid her head on his chest. John kissed the top of Melina's head. "I missed you" he whispered.

"John..."

"Yea?"

" Did Christian say anything about the SES?" Melina held John's hand tighter.

"Yes, Melina I know, Jeff told us everything, I'm happy to help." Melina sat upright. There was no way she was letting John join the Hart Dynasty. She shook her head.

"There is no way in this galaxy I'm going to let you join." Melina couldn't believe her ears. John smiled his heart melting smile.

"Don't freak Mel; we'll make the HD proud." Somehow Melina knew that Jeff was probably on the way to her house right now to tell the girls about the SES and the HD, he had already told the guys and they were in. Looks like no more school for like a month.

* * *

Trish waited patiently in the foyer of the Hart Dynasty headquarters for Michelle. She looked around as she saw two unfamiliar men standing around in the foyer. She didn't think much of it they were probably new on the job. Trish decided to walk outside and she bumped into Michelle.

"Hey Trish" Michelle hugged her. Trish pushed her off and looked her up and down. The two unfamiliar men came out and walked towards them.

"Hey Luke, Hey Mercury "Michelle greeted them.

"You know them?" Trish asked. Michelle nodded. "Can we sit down I feel a little dizzy. They sat down on a park bench while Trish rubbed her head, she must have been getting a headache.

"Trish do you need water? You can have my water bottle" Michelle offered. Trish looked at Michelle holding the bottle out towards her. She couldn't trust her. "Trish it hasn't been opened" she handed the bottle to Trish who immediately started examining it. It seemed fined so she opened the bottle and took a sip. "So Trish you going to introduce me to Bret Hart or what?" Michelle was distracting Trish and Trish was to dizzy from her headache to notice. Luke Gallows had slipped something into Trish's drink as Michelle talked on and on about the greatness of the Hart Dynasty. Trish picked up her bottle and drank a whole lot more this time. She placed it down next to her and Michelle continued talking, this time everything felt distant.

"Can you speak so I can understand you" Trish asked. She closed her eyes as she felt herself getting dizzier. Doesn't drinking help dizziness? Trish asked herself. Michelle grabbed Trish's arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Joey Mercury added something else into the water bottle while Michelle was taking "care" of Trish. Michelle picked up the water bottle and handed it to Trish. Trish was so dizzy and so out of it. Everything was spinning around and now she felt like she was going to vomit. She grabbed the bottle and took a small sip. Trish spat out the water as she realised what was happening. Michelle had set her up. Michelle was distracting her as Mercury and Gallows had slipped something into her drink. She felt really drowsy now. She tried to say something but it all came out slurred. Trish tried to get up and walk back inside to the foyer but she only made it a few steps before everything went black.


	8. Betrayal

**Ok I lied about not updating 3 weeks lol. I've already written 13 chapters but uploaded 8 so I might just upload the next few and leave it at that until after my dreaded exams.**

Anyway enjoy chapter 8 and chapter 9 will be up on the weekend :) ... knowing me probably earlier.

Also I want to thank my reviewer CrazyKid for all the awesome reviews :) Thanks

Enjoy reading :) 

* * *

Trish awoke slowly, her vision coming back to her. She was tied to a chair and in a room where the only light source was one bright light that lit up the majority of the room. Eleven people were surrounding her. Luke and Joey guarded the door, Beth, Layla, CM Punk, Christian, Batista and Jericho all leaned against the wall with smirks upon their features. Kelly was staring at Trish not wanting to participate in what was going to happen. She had really started hating the SES once she figured out what they really were about. Michelle was protesting to Chuck to see if she could persuade him to change his mind. Michelle walked over to Trish and bent down so they were eye level. Chuck laughed a hideous laugh as he watched Trish struggle against the ropes. Chuck circled her. Trish looked at Michelle and shook her head.

"Trish, Trish, Trish..." laughed Chuck. Trish was terrified. How could I be so stupid, trusting my stupid cousin? she thought. "Have you checked up on your parents Trish? How do they like Australia?" Michelle's eyes were glued to the ground.

"What did you do to them?" asked Trish a panicked expression on her face. Chuck laughed maniacally as he played with her hair.

"Well, they'll be meeting Miz soon enough." Trish frowned, what Chuck had just said hadn't sunk into her head. Her parents dead? There's no way. "Trish I sent some SES members to kill them." Trish burst into tears as Chuck laughed at her. She shook her head violently.

"How could you do this to me? I loved them! You fucking son of a bitch!" Trish shouted and continued to sob. Michelle laid a hand on Trish's shoulder. "Get off me you stupid bitch! I swear to god I'm gonna make you pay Chuck!" Trish yelled as she continued to cry uncontrollably. He shook his head.

"And guess what Trish? I vow to kill Jeff in this very room and make you watch."

"You touch Jeff and-" Chuck interrupted her.

" You're tied to a chair Trish, you want be able to do anything to save Jeff or your little friend that Michelle spilt the secret to, what was her name... Melina." Chuck now bent down to be eye level with Trish. Trish shook her head slowly, tears filling her eyes. "Trish, when you, Miz and Michelle were playing softball in that park and when you hit that ball for a home run. What were you thinking?"

"Chuck, c'mon that's enough!" Michelle yelled at him. Chuck ignored her.

"You don't know what happened do you? Miz followed Michelle while she was getting the ball and as I was driving along I sped up but Miz that stupid idiot pushed Michelle out of the way and got killed." Kelly who had been silenced for awhile finally spoke.

"You made her live with the guilt?" Chuck nodded.

"And now she's gonna pay for leaving the SES." Trish didn't care anymore. Her parents were dead. Miz was dead. "The HD made you weak Trish. We don't care how much blood we spill as long as we get the job done. In one year all of you will be out of high school and hopefully Trish can be our second in charge leader." Michelle looked down at Trish who was shaking slightly as she was crying.

"Michelle how can... how can you let him do this to me...I...trusted you" Trish managed to say between sobs. "...Michelle don't let ... don't let him... don't let him hurt me...please Michelle..." Trish was going through an emotional breakdown, she was crying so violently that she was shaking uncontrollably from fear. Michelle looked down at her tears filling her eyes. Chuck nodded for the rest of the SES members to leave the room, leaving Michelle, Trish and Chuck in the room. Michelle kept staring at Trish. She had never seen her like this before. Such a strong person had now become such a destroyed weak one.

"Trish I'm sorry." Michelle looked down. "I'm so sorry" Trish looked up at Michelle, her bottom lip trembling from fear and her face wet from tears. Michelle looked deep into Trish's eyes and she could see mixed feelings of hatred, betrayal and fear. Michelle closed her eyes. "Trish, I can't help you. If I had a choice Trish, it wouldn't have been this." She had no choice either let Chuck kill Trish or Chuck would kill her. Michelle turned her back and walked towards the door.

"Michelle! For god's sake... Michelle you can't... you can't leave me here... with him!" yelled Trish between sobs. Michelle stopped dead in her tracks but did not turn around to face her cousin. "Please... Michelle ...please" begged Trish. Michelle grabbed the doorknob and closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to listen to Trish's pleads. Trish still begged her while she had her hand firmly gripped on the door knob. "Chelle, you're like a sister to me and... I know... I know that Chuck has manipulated you... please, Chelle, don't leave me here...please." Michelle walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. The other SES members staring at her as she ran down the hallway crying.

* * *

Melina was at the hospital still watching over John. She loved him so much; she couldn't bear the thought of him getting hurt by the SES. "Mel stop worrying."Melina looked at John who was frowning up at her.

"Who says I'm worried?" John smiled.

"Mel I can sorta tell." Melina heard her phone ringing she picked it up it was Jeff.

"Hey Jeffro. Did you find Trish?" A worried voice replied.

"The last time she was seen was in front of headquarters was with Michelle and two men" Jeff said very worried. Melina's eyes widened and this caught John's attention. Melina's eyes darted across the room.

"Do you think they have her?" Jeff sighed from the other side of the phone.

"I don't know but we should check it out, anyway I have to tell the girls everything, I'm at your house by the way. I've gotta go." Melina shoved her phone in her pocket and stared at John.

"Go Mel, they need you." Melina looked at him and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you JoMo." Melina held his hand.

"I know you're worried about me. Go and find Trish ok?" Melina nodded and swiftly left the room.


	9. Shaman of Sexy?

****

**Finally updated. It is a John Morrison/ Melina Perez chapter.**

So hope you like it and I will try to put chapter 10 up tomorrow.

: )

* * *

Melina walked hurriedly down to the hospital car park, unlocked her car and got in. She rested her head on the steering wheel. She didn't want to be part of this rivalry but she felt sorry for Trish and the Hardys. It was only a matter of months before the sophomores graduated and one year later, Mickie, Maria, Melina and John would follow. Melina heard the passenger door open and someone got in. Melina jumped at the sight of John.

"What are you doing here?" Melina questioned.

"Mel, I don't want anything to happen to you" John said staring at her worriedly. "I love you." Melina stared back at him. What a dedicated, sweet, loving and protective boyfriend she had, even with his concussion and his broken shoulder he still cared for her.

"John, this is my mission, you're already hurt, and I don't want you getting hurt again" Melina said eyeing his arm which was in a sling. John let out a sigh and slumped back in the passenger seat. He slowly turned his head towards Melina. "John, I promised Trish that I would help her and now look what's happened." She was becoming a bit more emotional, John frowned at her, and he could tell something was wrong.

"Mel, babe, what's wrong?" John placed his hand on hers, "You can tell me anything?" Melina looked sideways at him. John was eager to know.

"Trish nearly died thanks to the SES; they tied her to the school flagpole last winter." Melina looked out the front windscreen. John could feel Melina tensing up from anger.

"That's horrible that she went through all that" John scratched his head in shock. Melina yelled in anger and punched the steering wheel.

"Who knows what the SES will do to her!" she yelled. "Trish doesn't deserve this!" She buried her head in her hands. "She helped me, and I have to help her." John sighed.

"I know Mel, she was pretty helpful against the McCool gang, but things are very different now." Melina looked towards him. John moved her hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead gently. "Calm down, everything is gonna be ok" he reassured.

"Oh, John you're the best person in these situations you're always so level headed" she rested her head on his shoulder. John smiled down at her.

"Are you gonna start the car or what?" Melina couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, Shaman of Sexy" she started the car. John frowned at her.

"Shaman of what?" teased John. Melina rolled her eyes.

"As if you didn't hear" Melina said. John laughed.

"Fine, fine, I heard, you said Shaman of Sexy. How did you come up with that nickname?" John looked at her a grin painted upon his features.

"Jomo, this isn't the time for this, we have to find Trish." John sighed and slumped back down in the passenger seat.

"Hey Perez, don't change the topic" John said seriously.

"Well, Morrison, how about you concentrate on the real problem." John smiled.

"Alright Mel, we'll find Trish, I was just trying to take your mind off things."

"I know you were Johnny and thanks for doing that but we have a mission to do." John nodded. For the next five minutes there was silence. John spoke to break the silence.

"But seriously Mel, you have to tell me where you got my nickname from." Melina let out a laugh, he was obviously still thinking about the nickname Melina had given him.

"Fine, but after we find Trish." Melina said.

****

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, exams are ruling my life :( **


	10. Chuck's Deal with Trish

**This chapter is also short.**

Hope you enjoy it.

**: ) **

* * *

Trish was now left to walk around the concrete room, she was starving and dehydrated. She couldn't believe that Chuck had hired people to kill her parents. She didn't care anymore; Chuck had taken it too far. All her loved ones were gone except Jeff as she was worried for him. She didn't want Chuck to lay a finger on him. Speaking of the devil he walked through the door and spoke.

"Look Trish, if you join the SES, I promise that I won't kill your friends." Chuck smirked. Trish finally looked at him.

"You promise, you won't hurt anyone?" Chuck nodded seriously. "How do I know you're not lying, how can I trust you?" Chuck shrugged.

"I guess I'll go and kill Jeff right now then." He drew out his gun and paraded towards the door. Trish grabbed his arm.

"Fine, I'll join the SES."

* * *

Melina and John had been driving for about an hour now.

"Where the hell would the SES' headquarters be!" exclaimed Melina. John looked at Melina who was getting angry at herself.

"We could try an abandoned building" John suggested. Melina shrugged and then nodded in agreement. Melina parked the car outside an abandoned warehouse; she got out of the car, followed by John. "Mel will you slow down." Melina looked at him and sighed as she kicked down the door. She crept inside looking around for a light source. John followed her. John and Melina caught sight of a flashing red button.

"What the hell is that?" asked Melina. John was also looking at the red flashing light.

"I don't know." Melina walked towards and John followed close behind. " Just remember Mel, curiosity killed the cat." Melina rolled her eyes.

"Can you take this serious John? I think it's a button, I'll press it" John grabbed her arm.

"We don't know what it does, for all we know it could-" Melina pressed the button ignoring John. Something near the moved and more red lights came on. "Great job Mel" John said sarcastically.

"It's a staircase John" John was embarrassed.

"I knew that" John replied. They both started down the stairs. They could barely see anything. Melina, with it being so dark, missed a step and tumbled down the stairs. John heard a loud bang.

"Mel you ok?" John walked carefully down the stairs and helped Melina up.

"Yea I'm fine nothing major" She looked at the door. John followed her gaze to the door which read "SES".

"See I was right this whole time, abandoned buildings are always the headquarters, haven't you seen the movies?" Melina rolled her eyes at John. He grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it. "Damn, it's locked"

"Well of course it's locked John, this isn't exactly the local cafe" John was about to kick down the door but Melina stopped him. Someone opened the door from the inside. John and Melina froze.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this chapter is so short :(**

Also just to warn you there's a little bit of swearing

Enjoy :) 

**Chapter 12 we also be up really soon**

* * *

Trish opened the door and was shocked to see Melina and John standing in the doorway. Chuck stood behind her a evil smile on his face. Melina and John stared at Trish.

"Trish are you ok?" asked Melina she was concerned about her friend. Chuck didn't give Trish a chance to answer.

"Morrison and Perez, I could have guessed you two would've have been searching for Trish" Chuck spat. Melina glared at him and John also scowled at him.

"Everyone was telling me how much of a slut Melina was" Chuck laughed. John was furious, he charged at Chuck. Chuck punched him in the shoulder. John stumbled back holding his shoulder as he winced in pain. Melina bent down next to him.

"You son of a bitch!" Melina yelled at him. "John, I'm sorry" Melina said lightly touching his face.

"Don't worry about me..." muttered John. Melina got up and grabbed Trish's arm. Trish pulled her arm away.

"What are you doing Trish?" asked Melina alarmed. Chuck chuckled evilly. He punched Melina and threw her to the ground.

"Mel!" John exclaimed as he helped her to her feet. Chuck smirked.

"I'll leave Trish to tell you then..." Chuck said as he briskly walked backed down the hallway. Melina frowned as John wrapped his good arm around her in protection.

"What the hell is going on?" John asked. Melina stared at Trish.

"We came here to save you what's wrong with you!" Melina yelled at her. Trish finally looked up at them.

"I'm part of the SES now..." mumbled Trish. Melina and John stared at her in shock.

"What do you mean? You joined them!" yelled John.

"I had to, I didn't have a choice" Trish cried. Melina stared at Trish and knew something was not right. She would never join the SES after what they did to her.

"What did they do Trish? You would never join them" Melina asked curiously. Trish's jaw muscle twitched as she looked between John and Melina.

"You won't understand anyway" Trish said. John sighed.

"Try us Trish, I mean you hate the SES so why join them?" John asked. Trish rubbed her eyes for good few seconds before she spoke again.

"Do you really want to know what happened?" Melina shrugged and then nodded while John also nodded in agreement. "They killed my parents" Trish had started to cry now. "And if I didn't join the SES, Chuck said that he would kill Jeff and all my friends." John and Melina now hugged a crying Trish.

"We have more people than the SES does, we can protect you" John said reassuringly. Trish continued to sob onto John's shoulder.

"Trish, listen, come with us now" Melina said. Trish pulled out of the hug.

"Mel, he will kill you all, he said so himself" Trish sobbed. Melina looked down at the ground. John looked between the two of them.

"Trish, I promised to help you, John and all your friends promised to help the HD" Melina said. Trish shook her head and let the tears run down her face. "We need someone to be second in charge, we are screwed without you."

"Well, Mel, you've been a great friend and I thank you for that, but you are now second in charge" Trish said.

"I can't replace you!" Melina exclaimed.

"Just leave before he kills you both, he's mad" Trish said as she wiped her tears away.

"Well, it's too late" Chuck said from behind Trish as he lunged towards Melina and stabbed her in the stomach. Melina gasped and fell to her knees as John and Trish rushed over to her. Chuck grabbed Trish's arm, smashed the red button so that the staircase would not open and dragged Trish into the SES headquarters, locking the door behind him.

"What are you doing John and Mel are stuck in there! Mel is going to bleed to death!" Trish yelled at him. Chuck turned around and faced her.

"Let Melina bleed to death!" Chuck snapped.

* * *

**Ok that's chapter 11. Chapter 12 will be very soon. Feel free to review**


	12. Escape

**Just warning that there's a little bit of swearing.**

Enjoy : )

* * *

"Mel, no, no" John was going into shock. He took his jacket off and made a pillow for her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" John yelled.

"John, calm down..." Melina answered weakly. John got up to find a light switch, he ran his hand along the wall until he found one and flicked it on. The room filled with light and he went and kneeled next to Melina. Melina was shaking and sweat was forming on her brow. John could see that the knife was still embedded in Melina's stomach. He put his hands on top of his head; he didn't know what to do. He thought that he should take the knife out but that would cause Melina pain but he had to stop the bleeding.

"Mel, I'm an idiot, I should've taken it for you, now we're stuck here, with no way of getting out" John said burying his head in his hands. "I have to take the knife out Mel; I have to stop the bleeding." Melina looked up at him and nodded. John quickly pulled the knife out earning a cry of pain from Melina.

"John... I love you..." Melina mumbled. John shook his head, he was teary eyed now. He ripped the bottom of Melina's shirt off and threw it to the side. Melina was breathing heavily. John ripped his own shirt off and placed it on Melina's wound. She winced. "Johnny... I can't make it." John flinched at the words.

"You're gonna make it babe" John reassured. Melina shook her head and covered her face with her hands. John looked at her and he tried not to cry, he didn't want Melina to see him cry.

"John, it really hurts..." John started using his shirt as a bandage and wrapped it around Melina's wound and tied a knot to the side to ease the bleeding. He sat next to Melina holding her hand. "John I can't take it anymore, it's hurting" Melina cried. John stroked her hair. Melina squeezed John's hand. "John..." Melina cried. John kissed her forehead.

"You're gonna be fine." He was not really sure if he kept saying that to remind himself that she was going to be okay or that he was really trying to convince Melina that she was going to be okay. How was she going to be okay? John asked himself. That monster for no reason came a stabbed her and now Melina had almost no chance of survival.

"John, stop saying that, there's no way I'm getting out alive" Melina cried. John shook his head and could feel tears prickling at his eyes. John stood up a few tears running down his face.

"I vow Mel, I'll get us out of here" he said as he paced around the room. He didn't care that his painkillers for his shoulder were wearing off. If Melina died because of his stupid idea of checking abandoned buildings he would never forgive himself. He charged at the door, and started kicking and punching it frantically.

"Somebody help! Please!" he bellowed. "Trish! Mel's hurt! She's not gonna make it!" he kept yelling. He ripped his sling off and threw it on the ground. John took a few steps back and thought for awhile. "Can we call someone?" asked John urgently. Melina shook her head.

"We're underground our phones don't have reception here" Melina answered him weakly. John shook his hands that were starting to ache. He charged into the door again this time falling backwards. John spoke to the air.

"I'm not going to stand here and watch the love of my life die!" John yelled as he kicked the door again. He kicked the door knob with all his might and a loud clang was heard from the other side of the door. He prayed it was the door knob. He tightly gripped the door handle and opened the door. John sighed with relief. He picked up Melina and his jacket and ran down the SES hallway. "I'm going to get you help Mel, just hang on." Melina looked up at him. He bumped into Chuck and the rest of the SES.

"I see your girlfriend is still breathing" said Chuck menacingly.

"Look you son of a bitch, you are going to help Mel in your medical ward. Now!" yelled John. Chuck laughed and at John.

"No, I'm sorry John." John gently put Melina down and made her lean against the wall. He grabbed Chuck's shirt.

"You listen to me, get Melina help now!" he yelled.

"John calm down" Batista said. Christian was smirking, his arm wrapped around his girlfriend Beth.

"Guys, listen to him" Kelly said as she eyed Melina.

"Fine John" Chuck said. "Take her to the third doorway on your left."

"I'll take them" Trish said. Kelly and Michelle followed. John picked up Melina earning a whimper from her.

"You're going to be alright Mel."

* * *

**That's chapter 12, chapter 13 will be up soon too. Feel free to leave a review**

Also I'm just going to list who is dating who in my story.

Morrison/Melina, Trish/Jeff, Christian/Beth, Batista/Layla, Kelly/CM Punk, Edge/Lita and Matt/Eve and a few more to come. : )


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a long chapter. I was not sure if I should split it into two chapters but I kept as one.**

  
**Enjoy :)**

* * *

John carried Melina to the medical ward led by Trish and followed by Michelle and Kelly. When they got to the medical ward John placed Melina gently on the bed making her wince. The makeshift bandage that John had made out of his t-shirt was covered in blood and he could see blood was seeping through. A nurse walked in a started working on Melina. John held her hand and decided he wasn't going to let go until he knew she was going to be alright. Melina winced as the nurse removed the makeshift bandage, John held her hand tighter.

"John..." Melina managed to mumble. John stroked her hair gently, and caressed her face. Melina looked up at him. Her breathing had quickened. "Thank...you..." John shook his head.

"Mel, don't thank me" John said as he looked down at her. Melina coughed violently into her hand. She looked at her hand that was covered in blood, she had internal bleeding. John gently grabbed her hand looked at it, his eyes widened and he made wild hand gestures to the nurse who came rushing over.

"I think she's bleeding internally I think she coughed blood..." John was going into shock.

"Trish..." Melina cried out. Trish walked up next to her.

"I'm here Mel. You're in good hands." Melina stared at her.

"I want Maria and Mickie...I want my mum" cried Melina. Trish looked at John who had a panicked expression on his face.

"She's going to need to go into surgery" the nurse said. John and Trish nodded, John followed the nurse into the surgery room as they wheeled Melina in and Trish walked out into the hallway. She rested her head on the wall and let a slow sigh.

"Mel's going to be ok right?" asked Michelle. Trish turned around to face her.

"It's Melina to you" snapped Trish. She let out another sigh as she rubbed her eyes. "This is my entire fault! I'm such an idiot for trusting you" Trish exclaimed as she made hand gestures towards Michelle. Michelle looked down.

"Trish, this is my fault, I lied to you and I'm sorry" Michelle apologised she really did feel bad for what she did. Trish rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"You're sorry huh? Well, you showed how sorry you were when you tied me to a chair, after drugging me, then the SES killing my parents, oh yea, you're very sorry Michelle" Trish said sarcastically. Michelle looked down and nodded.

"Trish I'm sorry, if only you knew the circumstances" Michelle said calmly. Trish was getting emotional.

"I don't care what the circumstances are Michelle, you don't involve my parents!" Trish yelled as she started to weep. Michelle placed her hand on her shoulder in comfort, Trish pushed it off. "Go away!" Trish sobbed. Michelle took a few paces back then walked briskly down the hallway.

Kelly watched Trish sink to the floor sobbing. Her parents had been killed and now her friend was on the brink of death. Kelly sighed at the sight.

"What you looking at Kelly?" asked Layla from behind her. Kelly shook her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Beth menacingly. Kelly glared sideways at Beth and then looked back down the hallway at a sobbing Trish. Kelly rubbed her head.

"Don't you think we took it too far?" asked Kelly in a regretful tone. Layla and Beth laughed hysterically and pushed Kelly slightly. Kelly ignored them.

"No!" laughed Layla. Trish couldn't hear them she was wrapped up in her own misery. She slammed her fist on the ground next to her as she buried her face on her knees and continued to sob.

"Hey Stratus! Don't cry too much you might drown us!" Beth yelled down the corridor at Trish. Kelly rolled her eyes and made her way down the hallway. She kneeled next to Trish and eyed her with concern. Trish looked up at her tears covering her face.

"What do you want?" snapped Trish. Kelly looked at her with even more concern.

"I'm just checking up on you" Kelly admitted. Trish frowned and wiped her tears.

"Why? Not even my cousin cares about me, why do you care?" asked Trish as she sniffled. Kelly breathed in slowly.

"Michelle is just a stupid douche alright and let me tell you now she has her own problems" Kelly said. Layla and Beth tapped Kelly on the shoulder.

"How does it feel to be an orphan?" teased Beth. Trish burst into tears again. Kelly looked at Trish who was violently shaking from crying so hard. What had Trish done to deserve this, nothing absolutely nothing Kelly thought.

"C'mon Stratus, stop being such a cry baby!" taunted Layla. Kelly's jaw muscle twitched as she saw Trish continue to cry, she slowly stood up.

"Will you two cut it out!" yelled Kelly. "Don't you think she has gone through enough?" Beth and Layla were shocked and stared blankly at Kelly's reaction.

"You're a traitor Kelly!" yelled Beth. Layla grabbed Beth's arm and tried to pull her away from Kelly to try and prevent a fight. Kelly glared at them both.

"Stratus get on with your life, your parents never loved you anyway!" taunted Beth. Kelly snapped, she slapped Beth across the face, shocking both Layla and Beth. Beth retaliated by tackling Kelly to the ground. Layla joined the fray by restraining Kelly. Kelly squirmed to get out of Layla's grasp; Layla had a pretty good hold on Kelly around the neck area.

"Let go of me!" Kelly yelled in desperation. "Let go!" she started kicking her legs. Beth punched her square in the nose, immediately Kelly lifted her hands to her nose and Layla pushed her to the ground. Trish got up and pushed Beth aside and kneeled next to Kelly.

"Kelly are you ok?" Trish asked. Beth grabbed Trish and restrained her. Layla smiled at her struggling to get out of Beth's grip. Kelly slowly got up, blood pouring from her broken nose and tackled Layla to the ground.

"Ew! Kelly you're blood is dripping all over me!" Kelly repeatedly slapped Layla across the face. Beth threw Trish aside.

"Get off her you slut!" yelled Beth and kicked Kelly in the nose making her land roughly on the floor. She held her nose and squirmed around in pain while also kicking her legs on the floor. John walked out to see what was going on.

"What the hell is going on here?" John asked.

"Barbie the slut is a traitor!" yelled Layla. Kelly looked up at John, blood covering her face and more still trickling out of her nose.

"Just get outta here" John yelled at Layla and Beth. Trish got up slowly and watched Layla and Beth leave. Kelly by this stage fallen to the ground. A pool of blood was quickly being formed on the ground from where Kelly was hunched over.

"Kelly ..." Trish helped her up. "I'll get her cleaned up and you keep your eyes on Melina." John nodded. He walked back into the room and waited impatiently for Melina to come out of the surgery room. She had been a little delirious when she went in there. She must have forgotten where she was. John sat there and prayed the girl of his dreams, Melina would be alright.

* * *

**This was chapter 13, hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review. :) **


	14. One More Down

****

**I know I haven't updated in forever but this is Chapter 14 and this will be the final chapter of this story. :(**

But I have decided to make a sequel called _4 Years Gone_ :)

So enjoy the final chapter of _The Rivalry Between the SES and the HD _and the sequel will be up as soon as possible.

* * *

Melina awoke in familiar territory. Candice, Christy, Mickie, Maria, Ashley, Eve, Lita, Cody, Edge, Jeff, Matt, John, Bret and Evan all had surrounded her bed.

"What happened?" asked Melina gingerly.

"You're lucky to be alive Mel," John said as he calmed himself.

"Where's Trish, Michelle ...the SES" Melina frowned in confusion. John gently grabbed Melina's hand.

"Trish demanded for you to be taken back to HD headquarters, so you could be safe," John explained to a very confused Melina.

"But Bret, you told me, to bring back Trish, you said to save her, you left her there with those monsters, and you don't even know what they did to her!" Melina raised her voice. John looked down at the ground.

"What do you mean, what did they do to her?" Jeff asked worriedly. Melina frowned as she looked at everyone staring at her.

"You mean, you don't know?" Everyone shook his or her heads except John who knew every detail. "The SES killed Trish's parents..." Everyone was in shock.

"What?" asked Cody slightly confused. Melina nodded.

"Who?" asked Christy. "Who exactly killed them?" Melina shrugged as she buried her head in her hands.

"I don't know..." Melina mumbled. She could feel the tears prickling at her eyes now. John kissed her hand in order to comfort the love of his life.

"Trish did the right thing, Mel was wounded" Edge said.

"But we need Trish back, I knew we shouldn't have trusted the freshmen" Matt said.

"Thank you Matt, someone who actually knows what they're talking about!" yelled Jeff. Eve grabbed Jeff's arm in an attempt to calm him.

"Look we are all stressed and the last thing we need is a fight" Eve tried to calm everyone down.

"Matt seriously, Mel got hurt..." Candice managed to say.

"Did I mention anything about Mel?" Matt argued.

"No but we agreed to help you" Mickie said folding her arms.

"Jeff, Trish can deal, and plus we can get her back anyway, we have the numbers" Maria reassured. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"My girlfriend is with a bunch of maniacs, which by the way killed her parents!" Jeff yelled. John stood up.

"Do you have any idea of what I had to go through to save my girlfriend? Jeff don't start this bullshit" John made wild hand gestures. Jeff stared at him his eyes ablaze.

"John, I don't care about you and your girlfriend! Mel failed her mission, she should be shot!" Jeff bellowed. Everyone was silent.

"Fine Jeff, go ahead, go shoot her. But know one thing you'll be put in hospital before you lay one finger on her, you crackhead." John said through gritted teeth.

"Go to hell, Morrison" bellowed Jeff.

"Jeff we'll save Trish alright but Trish knew Mel was in trouble so get over it" John calmed himself.

"Jeff, John quit your absurd behaviour" Bret intervened. "Trish is going to be alright she's a strong girl, we don't need anymore people dying." John looked down and rubbed his shoulder. Jeff's eyes were ablaze rage definite in them. He lunged at John tackling him to the floor as Evan, Bret, Edge, Matt and Cody tried to pull them apart.

"John get the out of the HD, you stupid idiot!" Jeff cursed at John as he pummelled him. Melina slipped out of the bed and stood between them. Everyone stared at the bandage wrapped around her stomach from where Chuck had stabbed her. She slapped Jeff then John hard. Everyone was shocked. She held the bed for support.

"Cut it out!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry Mel" John apologised. Melina ignored him.

"Look fighting isn't going to get us anywhere, I need to get better, and Trish said I'm second in charge. We all need to calm down and get ready for a major fight on our hands. I'm not saying it's going to be easy but we are going to have to take the SES down sooner or later. So who's with me?" Melina said weakly.

"Melina I know you're tired..." Bret started. Melina shook her head slowly.

"I'm beyond tired, I'm beyond frightened, I'm beyond wounded. But I swear that as long as I live I will take down the SES. If anyone wants to back out, do it now cos the HD just became united."

Everyone stared at her, and Tyson Kidd, David Hart Smith, and Natalya all now were standing in the doorway also staring at her. Melina opened her mouth to speak.

"Any questions?"

"You know what I quit!" Jeff yelled. "Trish is going to die because of you, Mel" He walked out of the room brushing past Tyson Kidd, David Hart Smith and Natalya. Melina let out a frustrated groan.

"How did Trish keep that jerk under control... what the hell is his problem!" Everyone was still in shock from what had happened.

"Now the Hart Dynasty is united," joked Cody. Everyone stared at him frowning as the whole event had not registered in their minds. Christy nudged him as he was being a bit of an idiot.

"I swear to god, I'm going to kill the damn SES!" yelled Melina as she slammed her fists into the bed she sat on. "I will end them!"

****

* * *

**I know I left it on a cliffhanger with Trish stuck in the SES, Jeff quitting and Melina getting pissed off. Everything will make sense in the sequel.**

Feel free to review and the sequel will be up ASAP.


End file.
